


Beautiful Boy (Rewritten)

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gladiolus Amicitia mentioned, M/M, Major Character Injury, Plants as a Metaphor for Love, Prompto Argentum mentioned, Serious Injuries, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Sometimes first love doesn't feel like butterflies...The longer and rewritten version of a fanfic with the same tittle.





	Beautiful Boy (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [24](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308988) by Richard Siken. 



> Hello, what you're about to read is the rewritten version of a fic (["Beautiful Boy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7079884)) that I wrote about over a year ago. Since I've heard that this one was rather short as well, and after a while reading it again, I came to the conclusion that it needs to be rewritten.  
> The old version will still be up if anyone decides to read it to compare the differences :D
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to my bro [Josh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron) for beta-reading and fixing some of the places in the fic :D <3
> 
> Enjoy!

When Ignis first met Noctis, the Crown Prince of Lucis, he expected something different. Not ‘someone‘, but ‘something‘. Since he was informed by his uncle about becoming the future royal advisor for the prince, which was considered a great honor from his parents’ point of view, Ignis had been preparing himself. Preparing to meet a stuck up and spoiled brat whose every single whim would be law and nobody had permission to disobey it. Well, maybe except for the King, but that was a completely different matter.

By ‘something’ Ignis meant that he didn’t even consider the Crown Prince a person. After all, the young boy was surrounded by ‘things’. His cousins were the perfect examples of what posh and snobby people were like though he couldn’t figure how they came to be like that. Their father, Ignis’ uncle, wasn’t like them. Mr. Scientia was strict but humble, still very much human in his eyes. He was something Ignis aspired to be.

Yet, to his own surprise Ignis met a person who he could almost dare to call the epitome of shyness. It was written all over the prince’s face; the posture was just radiating how uncomfortable Noctis was, and wasn’t used the company of too many people. The prince didn’t look at him but by the way his eyes ran around the room, looking at everything and everyone except Ignis. The brunet understood just how nervous his future king was.

Noctis’ skin was still painted with violet and blue bruises, arm and leg in a splint. Seeing his future king in a wheelchair was rather pathetic but it left the young boy surprised. He had heard of what happened, about the attempt on the prince’s life by releasing a Marilith on the car he was in. However, he pictured the injuries so much worse and in all honesty, he didn’t expect for their first meeting to go like this. Ignis didn’t expect to meet his future king when he was at his most vulnerable.

However, what stood out the most for the boy were Noctis’ eyes; they were the bluest eyes he had the pleasure of looking at. They were like beautiful gems and one could even believe that they were made of crystal and they definitely caught him looking, because the prince looked shyly away, a tint of pink visible on his cheeks.

“ _So beautiful._ ”

Ignis actually startled himself with that thought because it came so naturally out of nowhere. His prince was hurt, bruised, swollen in places, and yet he couldn’t help but find the word ‘beautiful’ fitting. The strange feeling that the thought carried with it was something of a mystery for him as well. It definitely didn’t feel like those butterflies that his parents had once talked about, but it was ‘something’. Like the bud of a flower that has yet to bloom. However, he believed that it wasn’t important enough for notice. Ignis succeed his training without too many problems but during the years, he didn’t notice that the feeling stayed buried deep inside.

For the first time during their journey towards Lestallum, Noctis decided to ride shotgun while Ignis was driving. He found it strange that the prince decided to switch places with Prompto. What surprised him even more was that Noctis didn’t seem like he was thinking about sleeping in the front. That made Ignis raise an eyebrow but the view in the rear mirror had him distracted for a moment. Ignis smirked at the way Prompto and Gladio, who leaned into each other on the back seat, slept soundly as they drove during the rain past the villages.

Ignis took a quick look at Noctis and was about to ask why the prince decided to join him in the front since that seemed a little too out of character for the prince. He started to think that maybe something was bothering him and there never seems any good time to discuss it. However, when Noctis took Ignis’ hand off the steering wheel and laced their fingers together, when the prince gave him that silent but knowing look with those crystal clear blue eyes, Ignis had to slow the car. That look told him everything.

“ _I know what you have been hiding._ ”

Suddenly, Ignis remembered a poem he read when he was still training to become Noctis’ advisor. It wasn’t in the program but it caught his eye. It was about being in a car with beautiful boy, about love between the author and that boy that was there but never spoken out loud.

Ignis was suddenly overwhelmed for remembering that poem, because he indeed felt like he robbed a liquor store or shovelled himself a grave. Oh, how deep he did shovel that grave.

Panic set inside Ignis heart when he finally slowed down to a complete stop. The other two companions were still sleeping, snoring rather silently but still in deep sleep. Only the battering sound of rain against the car, the motion of windshield wipers and the erratic sound of the advisor’s heartbeat in his ears was to keep them company.

Ignis finally understood what that feeling he had when they first met, he can put a name on it. He wanted to apologize, to ask forgiveness for the feelings, the love, he had towards his soon-to-be king but before Ignis could be given a chance to say his crime out loud, Noctis interrupted him by closing the distance between them with a kiss. He couldn’t have dreamed of this moment, but the way Noctis’ free hand felt on his face, how the other hand, that was linked with his before, was now placed on top so that the advisor would feel his heartbeat through his shirt… it felt out of this world.

That’s when Ignis knew that the ‘flower’, the little ‘bud’ that lingered inside him for so many years, finally had the chance to bloom and that his ‘beautiful boy’ felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcome :D


End file.
